metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Fireball shockwave
The fireball shockwaveMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide, page 213 is an attack used by Proteus Ridley in the final phase of the battle against him in Metroid: Samus Returns. Description ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' Along with Proteus Ridley's other fire attacks, these flames appear blue, unlike the traditional orange-red in previous battles with Ridley. When performing the attack, Proteus Ridley will take to the air, fly directly above Samus Aran, and charge fire energy in his open mouth before firing it straight down at the ground where Samus was standing. It sends a shockwave from both sides of the point of impact. Proteus Ridley will unleash the fireball shockwave three times in a row before resorting to other attacks. The attack deals severe damage to Samus if it hits her, and the only way to avoid it is to Space Jump away from the projectile and point of impact. Since Proteus Ridley charges up the fireball before attacking, it is clearly telegraphed and gives Samus ample time to get out of the way. Other appearances Although Proteus Ridley's attack is the only one officially referred to as the fireball shockwave, Ridley has used similar attacks in previous appearances. Unlike Proteus Ridley's purple fire, these attacks are traditionally orange-red. In Super Metroid, Ridley's fireballs behave very similarly to the fireball shockwave in both of his battles. He always screeches as he opens his mouth to attack. Ridley's fireballs are aimed at Samus's current position instead of always being aimed straight down; therefore, the shockwave may occur on a wall if that is where the fireball impacts. Ridley may also breathe as many as four fireballs at a time. Ridley's clone in Metroid: Other M also has a similar attack. When taking to the air, he will charge up a massive fireball and lob it at the center of the Geothermal Power Plant, causing a large shockwave that Samus cannot SenseMove away from, and must jump over to avoid it. This fireball is much larger in size than other similar attacks. Ridley will always use this attack immediately after transforming into Black Ridley. Black Ridley also uses this same attack on the Pyrosphere stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U; unlike in Other M, Ridley's normal form cannot perform this attack. Official data ''Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide ''"Proteus Ridley has two new attacks to watch out for: the fireball shockwave and the hyper claw slash. You know the fireball shockwave is coming when Proteus Ridley flies overhead and his mouth fills with those familiar purple flames. His mouth points to the ground, which is how you differentiate this new attack from his arcing-fireball attack. When you spot the tell, start Space Jumping away from him. He shoots the fireball straight to the ground, creating a shockwave that ignites most of the ground space visible on your screen." Trivia *In Metroid II: Return of Samus, the Omega Metroid has a projectile attack that functions almost identically to the fireball shockwave in Super Metroid. However, the Omega Metroid can only spit one ball at a time, and the shockwave size is much smaller. References Category:Ridley Category:Surface Category:Ceres Space Colony Category:Ridley's Lair Category:Pyrosphere